The human body is for the most part a miraculous structure where fit and function are intertwined to support a productive life. Frustratingly, as good as it is the human body does have those out of reach areas that just cannot be accessed. No matter how much effort is put into it there are just some places where lotions, body oils, suntan protection, salves, creams, topical ointments, surfactants and the like just cannot be directly applied. In addition there are things such as shoe polish, lint removers and such that while not applied directly to the body are nonetheless at times difficult to use. Age and infirmities do not help these matters.
Many of the lotions, creams, topical ointments, and other items are provided in either roll-on style containers or sponge-tip applicators. While such containers have proven to be very useful they do require direct access to targeted areas. The obvious solution to the application of hard to reach places is to have another person apply them. While this type of application is often used and very effective, it is not a viable solution to those living alone or those living only with the very young, very old, or infirmed. In addition, requiring the assistance of another reduces the highly independent nature of the elderly or disabled. As a result, many go without properly applying needed medications and compounds to their hard or impossible to reach places, possibly resulting in serious detriment to their comfort and health.
Accordingly, there is a need for devices by which an individual can quickly and easily apply roll-on style or sponge-tip applied topical ointments, liquids, and compounds to their back or other hard-to-reach areas. Preferably such devices would permit a user to apply lotions, oils, medicines, creams and the like as needed. Ideally such devices would be useable by the elderly, disabled, and those living alone, would be easy and comfortable to use, would be suitable for use with a wide range of containers, permit compounds to be applied in different directions, and could be used without tools.